The Beginning
by To-Infinity-And-Back
Summary: As children they were best friends, but on her 18th birthday, what surprises await Caroline? Find out what happens as Caroline, along with the rest of The Originals suffer being the first vampires to ever exist. What will happen when Caroline realizes that Klaus is in Mystic Falls, terrorizing her friends? Main pairings: #!KLAROLINE!# Kalijah, Kennett, Stebekah, Delena.


**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! Some of you might already have read this fanfic because me and my friend kinda swapped it and it now belongs to ME! ;p Sorry for any confusion in this chapter! In the beginning of this chapter they are still kids, so anyway hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer****: I, sadly, do not own TVD, otherwise Klaus would not leave in season 5! :'(**

**The Beginning**

In the year 199:

"Caroline! Caroline!" Klaus called frantically. "I'm not kidding Caroline. If you don't come out this instant, I shall never talk to you EVER again!" Caroline suddenly jumped out from behind a tree. "Niklaus, you really need to loosen up! It is only a game of hide and go seek." "I'm sorry Caroline, but I just don't want to lose you!" Klaus said not wanting to think about it. Caroline was his best, and only friend so he obviously didn't want to lose her. "I know and I understand that, but you're just so overprotective!" Caroline explained right when Kol, Klaus' annoying younger brother, walked over to them with his usual smirk plastered wide across his face.

"Good morning young lady and Niklaus" Kol said. He always talked formal whenever he tried to irritate anyone, especially his siblings. Caroline giggled at his choice of words while Klaus was busy staring daggers at his brother. **_If only looks could kill, _**Klaus thought with a smirk. "What do you want Kol? We're busy as you so obviously cannot see." "Dear brother, I think we all know who Caroline would rather spend her time with." Kol said pointing at himself. "Kol, just do us all a favour and disappear!" "Oh brother, if I could, I would but I can't so I shan't." Kol said sarcastically mocking his brother.

"Kol, is there any specific reason you came over here?" Caroline asked. "Now that you mention it, there was something… ah yes! You're mother and father are looking for you. They don't want to take any chances with the full moon coming up tonight. You know with the wolves with the grrrr and the garrr and the ahhh!" "Always being the dramatic one, right Kol? But I do suppose you're right. Maybe I can ask them if I can stay with you just for tonight" she stated more than asked. "That would be great! I, your knight in shining armour, should probably just assist you on your long and dangerous walk to your hut." Kol said while annoying Klaus in the process. "Who said she wouldn't rather have me accompany her?" Klaus asked, once again planning Kol's death in his head.

"Aren't I the one to choose? I mean I am the one who is going to be stuck with one of you." Caroline said to the two siblings who were about to attack each other. "Yes ma'am." both of the brothers said with shame. "Well then, I am glad you both understand." Caroline said feeling proud of herself. "So, who do you pick?" Kol asked jumping up and down. "It's a tough choice, but this time I shall have to go with Nik." Caroline said feeling sorry for Kol. "It's fine, I'll just have to put away my shining armour this one time." "Shall we leave for your hut m'lady?" Klaus asked while trying to avoid the death glares he was getting from Kol. "We shall." Caroline said while giggling at the formality of their conversation.

On their walk to Caroline's hut, they got scared when they realized it was starting to get dark outside. They started doing an awkward walk-run when they heard branches snapping. In a matter of minutes they arrived at their destination and by this time they had decided to both stay at her hut and stared searching for her parents. "Mother, Father?! Mother, Father, where are you?!" Caroline asked anxiously. They heard rattling underneath them and jumped when a trap door opened and out came Caroline's parents gesturing for them to get in. Of course, Caroline's father was always on the eccentric side so obviously he had built a room underneath their hut to hide in while the wolves were roaming about under the full moon. They all sat there in silence while hearing the faint howling of the wolves and as the night went by they all fell asleep.

**10 years later…**

"Happy birthday Care!" Klaus said hugging his blonde haired, blue eyed best friend. "Well, a girl's 18th birthday is a big deal, not." Caroline said without showing any sign of enthusiasm. "And why might that be?" Klaus asked confused at her reaction. "The only reason is that now that I'm 18, my parents will probably promise my hand in marriage to someone I haven't even met!" "Caroline, they would never do that to you! They love you too much to do that to you!" Klaus reassured the birthday girl. Just then her parents came in. "Shall we break the news to her now?" her mother, Elizabeth Forbes, asked Caroline's father, Bill Forbes. "I do believe that now would be the perfect time to tell her." her father said winking at Caroline. "Caroline, sit down honey" her mother started "There is something we need to talk about and we need you to listen carefully." "What is it Mother?" Caroline asked feeling worried about what her mother was about to say.

Caroline ran away with an already tear-stained face. She could not believe her ears! Her parents had promised her hand in marriage to Kol! And, to make things worse, she had to go to the Mikaelson's announcement party to, well you know, announce. She ran as fast as she could, not turning around when she heard her name being called. Suddenly she heard someone running with elephant-like footsteps behind her. She slowed down when she recognized them as Klaus'. They both stopped running and faced each other. "Nik, please do not take me back to them! I cannot be betrothed to your brother! To me he is more like a brother than a spouse!" Caroline pleaded to him desperately. Klaus did nothing other than hug her while she cried and they stayed like that for an hour or so before Klaus decided to speak up. "We should probably get going seeing that it is almost time for the full moon to approach us." he said smiling at his best friend in her time of need. "You are right Nik." Caroline said as they started walking towards the nearest cave to hide from the wolves once again. "Nik?" "Yes, Care?" she gave him a big hug. "Thank you." "For what, might I ask?" he asked her, not knowing what her answer would be. "For always being my friend, correction, my BEST friend and for always being there for me." Caroline said meaning every single word she said. "Care, it is my greatest pleasure, but it is the same from my point of view too. You are the best thing that has ever been mine!" "But you're right, we should get going!" Caroline said pulling Klaus by the hand in the direction of the village.

In a matter of seconds after they had gotten to safety, the horn was blown which told everyone that the full moon was up and by that time, nobody who was outside was safe.

Most of the villagers were already asleep in the underground caves when they heard an ear-piercing scream coming from outside of the caves. Klaus would have recognized that voice from anywhere. He quickly got to his parents who were waking up when they also recognized the voice of the victim. "Boy, what have you done?!" Mikael, Klaus' father asked him with great fury in his voice.

**Author's Note:**

**Oooh! Cliffhanger! Bwahahahaha! Guess you'll just have to read the next chapter to find out who the victim was! Please remember to review, follow and favourite!**


End file.
